My Trip to Rivendell Part Five
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: Fingalan has been captured!! And I set of to rescue him...and Elrond has gone off fro a few days!! Things get heated...and the river runs backwards!! Dedicated to my loyal reader Lighter Side of Darkness!!


Lighter side of darkness:: This is for you, my loyal reader!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, I didn't think I was playing Ranger here, and I knew I had to be very careful because elves have keener ears, better reflexes, etc. than us ol' earthbound humans. But I had to do something. So I followed along the lawn, hugging the bushes, listening to their conversation (because of course, they make no noise when walking). Where were they going to go? They couldn't just drag Fingalan out to the stables, Cerwal would know in a shot.  
  
Gosh, what a surprise! They went down to the river! And not to the boathouse, but further down, past the bridge that led directly to the House. They made like they were singing, (geez, even squirreling around, their voices could break your heart) Fingalan's limp form hidden amongst them. Shoot, there was about six of them. How was I going to rescue him?  
  
They got into two of the swan-prowed boats and headed downstream. Now what? Slightly frustrated I didn't have a horse, I just shook my head and took off running down the river.  
  
Of course, the boats could go much faster than I could run, and to be fair to poor humankind, probably faster than elves could run too. Thank goodness the moon was still giving enough light.  
  
I was getting a stitch in my side, but continued anyway, even though the boats had swept out of sight long before. At least I knew they couldn't take a side road or something. Eventually, I would catch up to them.  
  
It took me awhile to reach the point where the elves had beached their boats. And I was really winded. Running into the dark shadows cast by nearby pines, I took a breather.  
  
But I realized I was really out of my league now. I don't have the night vision the elves have and that soft as a feather footstep either. How was I going to follow without them hearing me?  
  
Looking around, I hoped for some light, maybe a fire---yes! There was a faint glimmer deep in the woods---damn! Across the river.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and tying up my skirts (darn things) I started to wade the river, several yards upstream from where I saw the glimmer. The river, thankfully taking a curve here, was shallower and the deep current though strong, didn't pull me under and I was able to swim across it.  
  
Now of course, I was wet, chilled and soggy. Making me even less silent. Well, I had to give it a try! I made my way as carefully as I have ever sneaked around in my life. It was certainly helpful that it was mostly pine needles underfoot which made my approach fairly quiet.  
  
But go figure, the elves were hardly silent! They sat around their fire, talking in normal voices, passing a bottle of something around their circle. I saw Fingalan laying behind them on the right side of the circle. Watching them for several minutes, I got the impression they were waiting for someone. Probably that Hollasfar elf. What was HE going to do with Fingalan? Ransom him?  
  
I sat in the bushes and wrapped my wet skirts around me, shivering slightly. I'll just bet this is going to be an all-nighter.  
  
I put my head down, keeping an eye on the circle of pretty elves.  
  
It had to be over an hour later and I was getting pretty stiff and cold, when Hollasfar showed up, from the riverside of the woods.  
  
Damn, damn, damn. I couldn't speak Sindarin!! I have no idea what they discussed! I almost pounded the ground in my frustration. Ah, but at last, they made a move towards Fingalan. They threw water on his face and he sputtered and groggily sat up. Poor guy. A knock on the noggin twice in a week!  
  
He rubbed his face and looked at the elves gathered angrily. He stood up with a slight wobble and said something sharply and angrily and proceeded to stalk off!  
  
Wrong move!  
  
One of the elves said something snarky and then Hollasfar, anger filling his face, pulled out a dagger and made to throw it..  
  
"No you idiot!! Run Fingalan!" I shouted, standing up awkwardly.  
  
But the dagger flew anyway. I ran into the circle of elves towards Hollasfar and because it was unexpected, I was actually able to knock him down. I couldn't tell if the dagger had gotten Fingalan or not. But now, yours truly was in deep doo-doo.  
  
After knocking down the elf, I kept going into the woods, foolishly hoping to avoid capture.  
  
I heard shouts and I started dodging back and forth, but I couldn't see a thing. What a fool. Ran right smack into a tree, even bounced off. I was unconscious before I hit the dirt.  
  
Waking up was not fun. Nay, it was, dare I say.sucky. My head throbbed like a huge drum. And I was tied up by my ankles, my hands tied behind my back. My shoulder was twisted all out of shape. I gasped aloud.  
  
Hollasfar came over to me, his beautiful faced creased by an ugly expression. He slapped me hard, which brought tears to my eyes.  
  
"Human bitch! You let my prey escape!" Oho. My captor spoke the old Dwarvish. I wasn't sure I should be grateful. I could feel my lip swell and blood run down my chin.  
  
"You're demented my friend. You'll never rule Rivendell. It will never happen."  
  
He backhanded me again, which split my lip further. Angry myself, I jumped up on my tied ankles and leaned against a convenient tree. "I am worth nothing to you! Lord Elrond doesn't give a-a finger what happens to me!! I am just an-an unwanted visitor!! You'd have done better kidnapping..." Oh geez, give him ideas why don't you!!. I shut up and settled for glaring at him.  
  
"I do not care what Lord Elrond's wishes are in this case. You are just an annoyance. As is Fingalan. No one cares what happens to either one of you and Lord Elrond is miles away and in complete ignorance of my plans. You are an example of all that is corrupt about Elrond."  
  
"Convenient." I said around slowly stiffening mouth. I probably looked like a puffer fish. (Elrond.corrupt?!! This elf needed serious attitude adjustment!) Hm. But I knew of someone who knew what was hatching here. Garnellin. Maybe Fingalan got away?  
  
Oh I might as well know the worst. "What are you going to do with me?" So at least, I can prepare.  
  
"Nothing for the time being. I have you and I know where you are. That is all I need at the moment."  
  
"Oh, yeah.that and Rivendell."  
  
Fool. He smacked me again and I passed out. My face was going to look like a Halloween pumpkin soon.  
  
Morning came like another slap in the face as the sun was right in my eyes. I couldn't move my jaw. Probably saved me from any more smacking, because I'd just mouth off again. Water was thrown on me, which I tried to catch the dribbles of, to no avail.  
  
And then, I really woke up. Laying next to me, unusually pale and eyes CLOSED, was Fingalan. Oh no! Not good! Closed eyes on an elf not good!! I slumped down into the prickly pine needles. I could see a dark wet spot on his back. What was with this Hollasfar? How did he think nabbing us was going to help his cause? Examples of corruption? Oh please, what a fantasy! I had no illusions about my use to Lord Elrond....Fingalan, yes. Me no. An annoyance was pretty close to my description in Rivendell too. Hollasfar must think I am more valuable than I was. Hm. Maybe I could use that to somehow to get loose.  
  
But I could barely talk, as I said, my jaw was stiff, much like when Malwen hit me, except worse because I'd been hit twice and probably flung to the ground.  
  
"I am..no good dead..for you."  
  
Hollasfar, came over to me and I had the terrible feeling he was going to kick me. I closed my eyes and he said contemptuously, "That is why you are still alive." He turned and rejoined his friends.  
  
Sighing, I turned my head away towards the unconscious Fingalan. And then my eyes lit up (well as much as they could in my puffed up face): Fingalan still wore his elven dagger! Now, how could I get that! I rolled over and tried to sit up, which made my head spin sickening, but I needed to get a better lay of the land.  
  
Hollasfar and his six friends were seated in the shade of big pine, talking in Elvish and eating. My stomach rumbled at that. One glanced at me. I yawned and fell closer to Fingalan.  
  
"Hey Fingalan!" I hissed using my sorry jaw anyway. "Hey, come on wake up! But don't move! I need your dagger!"  
  
He just laid there, eyes still closed.  
  
Then, the arm closest to me, moved slightly towards his dagger. Luckily the side away from Hollasfar and his group. Hot damn! I lifted my head. The elves were still chatting and eating. I moved slightly, to put my bound hands as close to Fingalan as possible. In a few moments, I felt him saw at my wrists. Thank goodness we were using an Elvish knife on Elvish rope, otherwise it would have never worked.  
  
It took awhile because he was using only one hand. But I felt the rope part with a sigh. I slowly painfully moved my arms in front of me. OOOOh lord, that hurt!  
  
Now what. How could I help Fingalan? He wasn't going to be able to run far.then I remembered elves are stronger and so maybe, even with the injury, he'd be able to get away. I raised my head again. Still schmoozing.  
  
"Fingalan. I don't know what Hollasfar has planned, but we have to get away. He said something about using us as an example of Elrond's corruption. Can you stand, do you think?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
I said, "Well, let me get my ankles here." I took the dagger slowly and curled around and brought my feet close and started to saw them through my knees. Not the easiest position in the world to work from.  
  
But at last the rope parted and it was nasty pins and needles time. Youch!! Anyway, I peeked over Fingalan's prone body again and saw they were just cleaning up their meal and it looked as if they were getting ready to move on.  
  
"Can you run? It looks as if they're on the move."  
  
Nodding again, I added, "Okay, well on the count of three..one.two.THREE!"  
  
The two of us dashed off like crazy deer, adrenaline covering all our pains and stiffness and giving us the rush to get out of the camp and into the woods.  
  
"All right Fingalan, quick, let's head for the river!!"  
  
Sheesh, even injured, he had pulled way ahead of me!  
  
Hearing the elves behind us shouting, I put on an extra burst of speed and was just about to wade out in the river, when I heard the "thwang" of a bow! I ducked down, but not quite far enough and the arrow caught me in the lower left leg. But you know, I was really mad and terrified and I'd be damned if I'd go back to be treated like a pawn. Saying "fark" it, I kept going, knowing momentarily the pain would pull the wind out of my sails.  
  
Fingalan had gotten in the river and was half way across. I waded and then dropped to swim/crawl figuring I was less a target that way.  
  
"Fingalan! Drop!! They've got a bow!"  
  
He dropped into the water like I did.  
  
But the little pointy-eared darlings were still coming on! And I could hear Hollasfar screaming!!  
  
What a day!!  
  
But, finally we reached the other side of the Bruinen and I hazard a glance back. They were plowing through the water and were half way across, when suddenly, the water around my feet sucked away, like a tide going out.  
  
What the heck??  
  
"Fingalan! Hurry, something is wrong with the river!! It's going backwards!!"  
  
He leapt for the shore and waited for me to join him. Grabbing my outstretched hand, he pulled me to him and then ran a few more yards up the bank.  
  
"Look!" He pointed.  
  
The river was suddenly a floodwall ten feet high or so and roiling angrily, sweeping everything before it, including the elves wading across!  
  
"What's happening?" I shouted over the sound of the river. My legs were beginning to wobble.  
  
"Elrond!"  
  
"Oh good!" I said as I collapsed shivering to the ground. I then remembered the scene in the film with Arwen and the Ringwraiths and further remembered that in Tolkien's books, Lord Elrond had actually commanded the river. "Come Marie!"  
  
I took a deep breath and got shakily to my feet, putting a hand on Fingalan's shoulder. "Your knife wound! How is it?? The bastards!! Hitting you from behind! What cowards!"  
  
"I'll survive. And you as well? Your face is all puffy."  
  
Shivering in reaction I said, "Oh yeah sure. Been here and had this done before!! Just, just pull the darn arrow out! It looks weird!!"  
  
Fingalan frowning, bent and did as I asked, which really, really hurt.even though he did it very fast and cleanly. Tears sprang to my eyes and I hissed loudly. But the darn thing looked like a bird perch! I sunk to my knees again. "Thanks Fingalan. I think I'll just take a little rest here. I am really all undone."  
  
The ground was soft and comfortable. I stared half-fainting at Fingalan's wet boots. My adrenaline rush kept me from fainting completely and so I just lay there gasping like a landed fish. I could feel blood running down my calf.  
  
Damn. Elrond was going to be mad about all this.  
  
And shortly there after, a rather ticked off elf lord showed up. I only knew because I heard the sounds of horses and terse Elvish. I sat up slowly.  
  
Elrond and six other elves sat on their horses looking down at us.  
  
I immediately raised my hand "Don't get mad! I didn't do this on purpose!! I was trying to rescue Fingalan!! And, well I almost succeeded, except for this arrow thingie. Nice river show, by the way."  
  
I slumped to the ground. I didn't care what he thought.  
  
Fingalan spoke in Elvish for several minutes. It's such a pretty language. I must learn it. I heard cloth ripping and Fingalan wrapped up my leg with a piece of his tunic. I stared at him blinking and when he finished, he smiled at me and I smiled back. Rolling over, I sat up again.  
  
"Well, at least Hollasfar didn't get us!"  
  
He nodded. I held out my hand and he pulled me up. I stood, all my weight on one leg and looked up at Elrond, who was giving me a slightly amused look. His eyes glittered at me intensely: they were practically at that dark storm cloud level and I was afraid he was going to, to do something ....overt in a moment. And I winced reflexively. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Well, it looks as if my work is cut out for me this afternoon." He sighed and slightly rolled his eyes, whose color had now settled into a shade more warm and friendly. "And after a long hard ride today, I was so looking forward to a nice quiet evening in the Hall of Fire."  
  
Embarrassed, I nodded at the ground. He laughed and spoke in Elvish. In moments, I had been picked up and placed on a horse and Fingalan was pulled up behind another rider.  
  
Once back in the courtyard of the House, everyone dismounted. As Elrond's horse was lead away, he gave orders in Elvish (That's what they sounded like) and the elves scattered. Elrond came over to me and held out his arms. The elf holding me let me down and Elrond carried me into the House.  
  
"I am sorry for messing up your day." I shivered, afraid he might be angry at me. " I didn't know Hollasfar was going to be so nasty. I did my best to get both of us away. And wait, Fingalan is injured too!! Hollasfar flung a knife at him!!"  
  
"Fingallan will recover, as shall you. Hollasfar has much to answer for. But I will get to the bottom of this and there will be a reckoning." There was a tone in his voice that made me shiver again.  
  
Tired, I half-closed my eyes as we swept through the House, the sunlight making patterns through the vines and stonework. I shivered again as my leg really began to throb. I could feel it bleeding again.  
  
But instead of going to my room, Elrond kept walking and went to his study. This made me a bit nervous, though he walked through the room and entered the room where Malwen had been. I guess he had another room now as the bed was unused and neatly made.  
  
"Why-why are we here?"  
  
"I do not want you in your room right now. You may not have noticed through the rushing water, but Hollasfar got away. The other elves were not so lucky. But they paid the price of their folly."  
  
Elrond was suddenly not the always slightly amused elf I knew, he was now suddenly a stern elf lord who had seen much treachery and warfare in his long life. As if his hold on Rivendell was ever anything but firm and implacable.  
  
He lay me down on the bed, pulling the blankets off completely. I knew I was not going to like this part of my day.well, actually, I hadn't like most of today.  
  
Walking back into the study, I heard him talking to someone. I looked at my soggy, ripped and bloody dress. Sighing, I decided I may as well help, and I tried to get it off. But I got caught in my sleeves, which just made me angry. I forgot about the laces (an elf lady had helped me yesterday get into this) Wiggling like a caterpillar trying to shake out of its cocoon, I heard a chuckle and then, the laces were undone and the dress pulled off.  
  
Elrond put the dirty thing aside, and then propping my leg up carefully, got to work, with the supplies he had brought in. I know it sounds funny, but I hated lying there naked. I felt so vulnerable and awkward. Of course, he was in healer mode anyway and focused on my leg. But I hated it nevertheless.  
  
As for the rest of it, well, it was not pleasant, stitches were involved and poultices and some nasty tinctures...well thankfully, before he finished I either passed out or he had mercy on me and sent me to sleep. 


End file.
